


Made in England

by You Me and Teddy Bears (Eleadoe)



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleadoe/pseuds/You%20Me%20and%20Teddy%20Bears
Summary: A stroll on the streets of London leads a young man to find a part of himself that he didn't know he was missing. [Story #7 of 7 for SiHJR Week 2020!]
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Kudos: 14





	Made in England

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi. This is a free, transformative work.

I had a completely different story planned for today. But then 2 AM last night, inspiration struck! I decided to write something I felt embodied Junjou Romantica: Suzuki-san's origin story!

SiHJR Week 2020: Day Seven

Title: Made in England

Theme: **Favorite Series**

Pairing Choice: Romantica

Unsolicited Song Rec: Let Me Take You Out- Class Actress

\--

Patent leather oxfords meandered down the cobblestone pathways beneath them. Warm city lights illuminated the busy London streets against the darkening sky. There was a chill in the air, but the soft cashmere scarf and long black peacoat kept their wearer warm. The silver-haired man did not mind the cold. It made him feel energized the way a strong cup of coffee would.

He was alone. Solitude was sometimes comforting like a blanket or like the teddy bear from childhood that not a single soul knew he still slept with. Other days it was like plummeting into darkness with no reason to call out. 

He took respite against a fence overlooking the river Thames. When he was a small boy, his nanny took him here on day trips. The last thirteen years of his life had been spent in his native Japan. He often thought of returning here to stay, but his work, and the one or two people he valued, kept him tethered to his current residence. 

Today, he was a tourist. He was here with the intent to collect information for a story he was working on. With a pocket-sized notebook and a promotional hotel pen in hand, he began to write what he saw. _Ferry boats. Street lamps. Harried people. Couples walking hand-in-hand._

The last one sent a quick jolt of sadness through the cavern of his chest. It had been almost a year now since the man he loved in secret, his best friend, had fallen in love with a woman. He had tried desperately to find comfort in others to dull the ache: women, other men, his childhood best friend. But the pain never ceased. The moments he would see his treasured friend smile were the only times the hurt temporarily subsided. 

_'It would be nice to bring Takahiro here,'_ he thought to himself. He exchanged the writing tools for the cigarettes in his coat pocket. It was a habit he had acquired fairly recently, and he found it calming. He watched the smoke drift from his lips and checked the time on his watch. It was still early in the evening. There were plenty of eateries and pubs to visit nearby. He finished his cigarette and resumed his walk.

Before he knew it, he was strolling past rows of bustling shopfronts. He had a low tolerance for crowds. His editor often chided him, saying he had a lack of knowledge of the outside world. It wasn't a criticism he usually took to heart, but he admitted that new experiences could improve his writing.

Suddenly, he froze. Something sitting on display in the glass window of a toy store had caught his eye. His lavender eyes went round with wonder, and he inched closer to get a better look. It was an enormous teddy bear, about 122 cm in height, sitting on a stool. 

What had grabbed his attention was how closely it resembled his own teddy bear at home. A plaid ribbon tied into a big, beautiful bow around its neck. Its black, beaded eyes stared right through him. Could it be lonely too?

He hurried through the store's entrance. It was cluttered and quaint. A wide variety of toys piled onto the shelves. Colorful banners hung from the ceiling. Everywhere he looked was filled with plush toys, plastic figures, and miniature cars. A toy train whizzed along small tracks above his head. He was enchanted.

He turned towards the front display and saw the poofy tail of the bear where it was sitting. The older woman behind the register called out to him, "May I help you, sir?" 

He realized he was the only one in the shop. "Yes, " he replied, "May I take a look at the teddy bear in the window?" She smoothed out her apron and came out from behind the counter. He watched as she carefully pulled the bear off the stool. It was not much bigger than she was. 

The impressive teddy bear was of exceptional quality. He touched the soft, wool fur and held the tag hanging from its stuffed arm. "£380." The brand logo was the same as his beloved bear from childhood, a birthday gift he received from his family butler. 

"I'd like to buy it," he told the shopkeeper. She lugged the large bear to the checkout counter and asked, "Would you like me to wrap it for you?" He nodded. She managed to cover the huge plush in clear cellophane and topped it with a shiny red paper bow. He saw her eyes widen briefly at the name on his international credit card, but she did not mention it. 

He thanked her and lifted his new purchase into his arms. He phoned a cab, and when it arrived, he squeezed the wrapped, fluffy monstrosity into the backseat. The lights of the outside of the tall, prestigious hotel he was staying in greeted him. 

He nodded to the doorman, who asked if he needed assistance. He declined. Others might see this tall man carrying a massive teddy bear and think this was a gift to someone else. They would be wrong. 

Finally, he arrived at his room. After a brief struggle with the key card, the door cracked open. He sighed with relief and threw the teddy bear on the king-sized bed. The force of the throw crinkled the cellophane loudly. It had not been heavy, but he certainly had not planned to buy and transport something of this size. He considered chartering a private jet and canceling his first-class airline tickets for the end of the week.

He took off his coat and looked at the teddy bear. The way the bear had flopped over and how its face was pressed against the clear wrapping made him chuckle. With excited hands, he took the bear out and set him gently upright on the bed.

"Hello," he spoke politely to the bear, "My name is Usami Akihiko. I will be in your care from now on." The bear looked back at him. "What should I call you?" His other bear didn't have a name, but he felt like this one should. Perhaps an English name? It was made in England, after all. 

He took off his shoes but stayed dressed in his suit and fell to the bed beside the teddy bear. He put his arm around the plush and held it close. The wool was comforting against him. For a moment, he wasn't an adult man chased by responsibilities. It felt like he was small again. 

Since they would be returning to Japan, maybe a Japanese name would be better? _'What is a classic Japanese name?'_ He wondered. He recalled that the most common family name in Japan was Suzuki. A simple name. It was one that wouldn't stand out from other names.

"From now on, you will be called Suzuki-san." He told the bear. For a long while, he stayed like that with the large toy in his arms. After quite some time, he decided to order room service. 

He briefly thought that maybe he should hide the bear before the room service attendants arrived with his food. The sight of the bear on the bed made him happy. He decided right then and there that it did not matter what anyone else thought if they saw it. He was going to proudly keep this bear forever. 

When the food arrived, he carried Suzuki-san to the dining table by the window. The streets of London sparkled below. He ate his meal with the bear sitting in the chair across from him.

 _'This is nice,'_ he mused, _'Perhaps I should buy more of them.'_

\--

"Misaki, I'm home," Akihiko called out as he walked through the door. He hung his coat and looked around. The spacious penthouse was quiet. Coming upon one of the couches, he caught sight of his lover. 

He was fast asleep on the sofa. His arms were wrapped around Suzuki-san. Dark hair was buried into the large stuffed teddy bear's fur. Akihiko smiled and kissed the sweet, sleeping face. 

The young man stirred, "Usagi-san?" His emerald eyes opened, "Welcome home," he slurred sleepily. Akihiko looked at Suzuki-san and across the coffee table at Junior, his smaller teddy bear.

"You changed their ribbons," he noticed as he positioned himself onto the couch beside Misaki. 

"Mhm," Misaki replied, "It was about time."

"It looks nice," Akihiko leaned down and kissed the drowsy man, "I like the yellow."

A light blush spread across Misaki's cheeks. That look made Akihiko want to kiss him again. And again.

"Usagi-san, stop!" Misaki protested unconvincingly. His arms were no longer around the teddy bear and were now embracing the older man. Akihiko laughed at his silly, adorable love.

"I love you, Misaki." 

He groaned, "Idiot. You don't have to say it so much." 

Akihiko caressed his lover's cheek, "I do, though. I have to make sure you never forget it."

"That's impossible," Misaki said, absent-mindedly stroking silver hair with his fingers.

"Ah, but I love you more every day," Akihiko murmured.

"I…" Misaki stammered, "I understand. I mean, I know what you mean."

As the two continued kissing in the lap of the enormous teddy bear, Akihiko felt a rush of joy. He was grateful that his life had turned out exactly the way it was at this moment. And as the taste of Misaki's kisses changed, he knew he wasn't the only one who felt that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [ Tumblr.](http://youmeandteddybears.tumblr.com)
> 
> Well everyone, we made it though SiHJR Week 2020! Now what do I do with my life? 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this story/ or any of the others. It's kind of surreal that a week ago I had never completed a JR/SiH fanfic. Now there are seven of them!? And they all somehow turned out okay!? It's a miracle! 
> 
> I was inspired by all the other talented people writing and making content for a story that I love. Junjou Romantica has genuinely gotten me through some difficult times. My goal was to create the kind of fanfics I would want to read and I feel like I accomplished that. 
> 
> A year ago I would have never imagined I would be able to have the courage to write, stay motivated, and actually share like this. I still have lots more ideas too! But I'm excited to rest up after this. I hope you stay well, and I will see you again soon!


End file.
